Gravity Tale
by gicky
Summary: I know the name is kinda stupid, I'm not good with names. I might change it after a while. Where is Mt. Ebott? Gravity falls of course! With the monsters free they must help get rid of the trouble that they accedentaly cause, indangering Frisk and Gravity falls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! I hope you enjoy this little story I put together. I had it in my head for a couple weeks and it was begging to get out there, so here we are! This type of undertale Frisk is a girl, which is how I saw them, so instead of they or them the characters will be using her and she. I also thought it might be good to make Frisk the same age as Dipper and Mabel, because why not. Also, there will be a code to decipher at the end of the chapter to solve. Again, I hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **Frisk**

I did it! I freed the monsters from mount Ebott! As Toriel leads me to the others, I realize, not all of them. I need to go back and get him, after all, he is the one that broke the barrier. I tell Toriel that I need to get something and to wait right here.

I walk to a patch of flowers just outside the castle and set the pot I found in Asgore's throne room, along with the trowel I found beside it. "Flowey? Are you here?" A small yellow flower pops up and looks at me reluctantly. "Come back to gloat, have you?" I sit on my knees and push the pot closer. "No, I thought you'd be rather lonely here all by yourself." He looks at me, then the pot.

Realizing what I'm aiming at, he sneers. "I don't think so." I sigh. I'm not taking no for an answer. Then, I think of a weak spot. "There might be a way to change you back." He winces, I know that might be a bit low, but there might actually be a way. "Fine, but if we find a bigger pot, I want it instead." I smile. Of course, he can't agree without complaining. I grab the trowel and put some dirt on the pot. I help him un-root and set him in the pot. "Hurry up, my roots are cold!" I get more dirt and fill the pot the rest of the way.

On my way back to Toriel, I find a backpack in another castle room. I hide Flowey in, so no one will freak out, and run back to Toriel.

 **Dipper** "Oh, I can't wait to see Candy and Grenda again!" That's the seventeenth time she's said that. Along with the twenty times she's said she can't wait to see Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford, and the ten times she's said it about Soos and Wendy. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited too! I just don't feel like voicing my opinion forty-seven times.

Holding Waddles in her lap, she keeps talking about all the things she wants to do. I've made a mental list myself. First, I want to unpack everything. Then, I'm going to ask what all Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan saw while they were out at sea. I'm glad Soos said we could stay at the Mystery Shack while we're here.

"So, what do you think it looks like now? Do you think it looks the same? I hope so, I'd like to help Soos with the Shack." She squishes Waddles' cheeks and moves them around while making a wacky voice. "I think it'll look awesome! I can't wait to be eating Grunkle Stan's pancakes shaped like my piggy face again!"

I roll my eyes. Since we left last year, Waddles has gotten slightly bigger. Mom said Mabel had to put him on a diet or else he had to sleep in his own bed. I guess she thinks while we're here it doesn't count. "Mom said no more table food. He has to eat dog food or else he'll get too big." She sticks her tongue out and squeezes Waddles' cheeks to make him stick his tongue out at me too.

She laughs and kisses Waddles on the nose. She pushes him to me and he gets in my face. There's a long pause before he oinks in my face. "I totally agree Waddles, he is being a spoil sport!" She hugs him again and Waddles licks her cheek.

The bus stops and I look out the window and see the Mystery Shack! "We're here! Come on Waddles, let's go see Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford!" Mabel runs off the bus with Waddles and completely forgets she has a bag with her that has all her stuff in it. I grab it along with my own bag and drag them off the bus.

I step off of the bus and see Mabel running to the Shack. "Mabel! Get your bag!" She skids to a stop and Waddles runs into the back of her legs making her fall over. I put my bag over my shoulder and drag her bag over to her. "Here, I can't carry both bags. You have to carry yours." She grabs her bag before grabbing my arm and tugging me to the door. "Come on slow poke!"

We get to the porch and Mabel lets go of my arm to knock on the door. She sets her bag down beside her and picks up Waddles. Soos opens the door and a big grin pops up on his face. "Dudes! You're here!" He grabs me, Mabel and Waddles and gives us a big hug that only Soos can give. He sets us down and motions for us to come in. "Stan and Ford are are here already, got here yesterday." Instead of wearing his Mr. Mystery suit he has on normal clothes, I guess the Shack is closed right now.

Mabel walks in with him and she forgets her bag yet again, so I have to carry it to our room. "You guys can have the same room you had last year." Great, I have to carry both bags up those stairs. We walk into the living room and Melody is sitting down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. "Hey guys! About time you showed up, Soos wouldn't hush about seeing you again." She gets up and hugs me and Mabel.

"Not to mention the freak out your friends had when Soos told them you were coming. Those girls just about shattered the windows." Mabel Squealed, and grabbed me by the shoulders making me drop both bags. "Sorta like that." Mabel grabbed her bag and ran upstairs. Most likely to throw her bag in our room and go see Candy and Grenda.

I grab my bag and follow her to our room and she's already running downstairs at me, confirming my thoughts exactly. Grunkle Stan pops up from around the corner and looks at me. "Thought I heard something. What's her deal?" Mabel stops in her tracks and runs back upstairs, almost knocking me down them in the process. "Grunkle Stan!" She jumps in his arms and hugs him. "Gosh kid, you're gonna make me break my back."

Walking up the stairs I wave to him. "Hey Grunkle Stan, She was screaming cause she's gone nuts." He smiles and rubs my head. "Thought that was it." I go over to my room and almost trip on Mabel's bag. I kick it over to her bed and start unpacking mine. Along with all my clothes, I decided to bring an empty journal that Grunkle Ford had sent me for Christmas. I'm thinking about filling it with some of the things that go on around here, other than what Grunkle Ford put in his journals.

I walk back downstairs and Grunkle Stan is sitting on the couch watching the news. "The search for a little girl goes on it's fifth day and still no sign of her. The foster family has stated that she was with some of the older foster children and went to a different path than the other children and they lost her. The little girl was last seen wearing a blue and pink striped sweater, black leggings and black boots. If you have any information, please call the-" Turning off the tv, Grunkle Stan looks at me.

"I bet you wanna know what me and Ford did don't you?" I nod. Of course I do! Who wouldn't? "Well, Ford is in his hiding hole working on a device thingy. Said to tell you to come down if you wanted to when you got here." He turns the tv back on and turns it to a sports channel. I sprint off to the snack machine in the shop and punch in the code.

When I get down into Grunkle Ford's lab, he's at his computer. What looks like an earthquake graph is on the screen. "What's that?" He looks at me and scoots his chair to a file cabinet. He pulls out a paper and scoots back to the computer. "This is the measurements of energy of Gravity Falls, and this is what the measurements where last year. See how much bigger they are now?" The one on the screen looks a lot bigger compared to the paper. "Yeah, why has it gotten bigger?" He shrugs. "I believe that something has released a great amount of energy recently. Like a dam holding back a bunch of water suddenly breaks and all that water has come rushing out."

"What do you think caused it?" He wheels back to the cabinet and sets the paper in. "I don't know, but it hasn't been this high since He was here. So this means it's probably bad. Very bad."

 **Frisk**

"I don't think I can walk any more. When are we going to bestow the humans with I, the Great Papyrus!?" Papyrus plops down on a rock and starts to whine. Sans walks up to him and sits beside the rock. "Come on Pap, you don't have to make a _mountain_ of a mole hill with this." He snickers and Papyrus covers his face with his hands and grumbles.

Smiling, Toriel turns to me. "My dear, do you know how much farther there is before the nearest inn?" I walk over to the tree far enough where no one will see Flowey, but close enough to where they won't ask questions and pull my bag from over my shoulder. I unzip the bag and make sure Flowey stays quiet and grab the map next to him, I pat him on the petal before zipping it back up.

Unfolding the map, I show Toriel where we are, then I point to the nearest town. Gravity Falls, I lived in a foster home just outside that town. I hated every minute of it. My guardian told me to go play with some of the older kids. I'm thirteen, the youngest of the older kids, I wanted to play with the younger kids, because they aren't mean, but she thought it was time I acted older. Whatever. They started calling me names and being jerks again so I bolted. That's how I got lost on Mount Ebott, and fell down that hole.

It seems there's an attraction just three miles from here, if we get there, we'll find a road. Then, we can find a place to stay. So we need to go east. I hand Toriel the map so she can lead us and I put my bag over my shoulder and walk beside her. "Go tell Papyrus that we're almost there while I talk to Asgore about where we're going." She kisses me on the forehead and walks over to Asgore, who is talking to Undyne about fighting, I can tell because Undyne is being very...animated about it.

I walk over to Sans and Papyrus and pull on Papyrus' scarf to get his attention. "Toriel says we're almost to the town. You don't have to worry about it anymore." Sans pats him on the arm. "See, Pap. No need to get all rocky about it." Papyrus glares at him and rolls his eyes...er, eye sockets. "Must you make terrible puns?" Sans shakes his head. "Yes, I do." I smile, but Papyrus just lays back down on the boulder.

"So, kiddo, We're almost to human territory. How's their ketchup?" I shrug. Papyrus sits up suddenly and glares are Sans. "Is that all you must think about brother?!? Getting drunk off ketchup and making horrid puns? For shame, brother for shame!" I can't help my laugh then, and I hear a huff behind me. "What else ya got in your bag other than maps? Got anything interesting?" I quickly shake my head. I suppress the urge to back up or cover the bag. "Just some boring books and stuff." Papyrus lays back down, but Sans looks at me for a second more. "Well, I gotta go see what Mom is doing." I shuffle away as fast as I can without raising anymore suspicion from the skeleton and walk back over to Toriel.

Once I get some more alone time, I need to give Flowey a word or two. This might be harder than I thought.

 **Sfp as stagg rpqp, rp wagg lmjp, trpy wagg qasp tmeptrpq tm lbusp smjp huk.**

 **decipher and you will get a glimpse of the future of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So, unless you've been living under a rock for the past week or so, you've probably heard of the fire in Gatlinburg Tennessee. It has gone down a bit, but there are now tornado warnings and they have lost so much. I know that it was caused because a bunch of jackass teens took 14 matches and drove around dropping them in random places setting it on fire. Dollywood has multiple attractions burned down completely, thankfully, all 15,000 fish and animals in the Ripley's aquarium are ok, but there are so many families that have lost their homes and loved ones. I send my energy out to all of them.**

 **Dipper**

Walking into the kitchen, Mabel is sitting at the table with Candy and Grenda playing a board game they, no doubt, created. "Mabel, did you get the sweater I sent you from when I was in Slovakia?" I need Mabel to help me and Grunkle Ford find the source of the energy leak and I won't be able to if she doesn't want to leave the game. "Yeah, I packed it with my other sweaters. I thought about wearing it, but I wanted to where the one Candy got too. I told Dipper to help me and Candy's won. I'll wear your shirt tomorrow."

Yeah, I had to pick two numbers between one and three-thousand because she didn't want to anger either girl. In the end, she put the sweater Candy got her from her math camp saying you are acute tea pie, with the pie being Albert Einsteins pie. "Hey, Mabel. Can you finish your game later? Grunkle Ford wants us to help him with something." She waves her hand at me and moves her character from one square to another. "Yeah, no. I have to beat Grenda, she's ahead of me by two boys and one cat." What? "Give us ten minutes and we'll be there with you." I roll my eyes and start the timer. If she isn't done by then, she's gonna have to come anyway.

Ten minutes later Mabel is on the table dancing, Candy and Grenda are in the floor laughing, and I am slowly getting annoyed. "Did you finish your game?" Mabel hops off the table, smiling. "Well, duh, I won! Why do you think I was dancing?" Because you're a dork? "I don't know. Come on, Grunkle Ford has the stuff ready."

 **Frisk**

Hopping from tree root to tree root, I follow beside Alphys as Toriel and Asgore lead the way to the nearest place with people. "Hey F-frisk, are you sure y-you aren't going t-to trip and get hurt?" I shake my head, as I jump from a tree root to a large branch and swing to the ground. "That was pretty cool." I smile. I look up at the trees and see oh, apples! "Hey, that's an apple tree, wanna get an apple?" She looks up. "W-well, MewmewreallylikesapplesandI've neverhadhumanapplesanditwouldbereallycoolifIhadone you think?" Um, I nod reluctantly. She smiles and claps her hands together. "Oh, good! D-do you think you can reach one from here?"

I tighten the straps on my bag and crouch. I jump and just about get the lowest branch, but miss. I back up a bit and run I go to jump but I'm suddenly picked up. "Woah!" I look down and I'm on Papyrus' shoulders. "I NOTICED THAT YOU HUMAN WERE HAVING TROUBLE REACHING SOMETHING UP HIGH AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS THOUGHT I MIGHT HELP THE HUMAN WITH HER PROBLEM." I laugh and kiss his for head. "NYEH-HEH-HEH!" I grab the branch and pull myself up. Sitting on the branch now, I crawl to the trunk of the tree and slowly stand up. "Be c-careful Frisk." I wave at Alphys to show her I'm alright and grab he next branch, which has a few apples at the end of it.

I crawl to the end of the branch and sit down, I reach for the closest apple and twist it off the stem. I toss it down and it lands next to Alphys. I get a couple more and set them in the side of my bag. I climb down to the branch I was on and swing from it and dangle so that Papyrus can grab me. "Thanks, heres an apple for you. Sans do you want one?" He walks over and grabs it. "sure, apples are the _core_ ingredient to healthy eats." Papyrus throws the core of his apple at Sans. "MUST YOU BROTHER?" I take a bite from my apple to hide my smile.

After around twenty minutes, we arrive at a the roadside and there is an inn just on the other side. Toriel hands me the map after folding it and turns to everyone else. "Alright everyone, let us see. there are 2 beds in each room, I'm betting. Who will be sharing rooms?" They start talking and I sit down on a tree stump. I get a nice cream wrapper and a pencil from the side of the bag and write on it: 'We are close to an inn, I can let you out there might be a bigger pot in one of the rooms.' and in big bold letters I put **STOP MAKING NOISES!** I slowly unzip my bag, slip the paper in and zip it back. Hopefully, he'll read it and listen.

I slip the bag back over my shoulders and l look at the guys, everyone is in pairs as to who is sleeping in the same rooms. Undyne and Alphys, Toriel and Asgore, and Papyrus and Sans. As Toriel talks about how it goes down, Sans is staring right at me. How long had he been watching? I jump off of the stump and walk over to Toriel, avoiding eye contact with him.

I tug on her arm and ask where I'll be sleeping. "Oh, my sweet child me and Asgore were debating on if you should have your own room or if he should, which would you like?" I really need to have my own room to let Flowey get some sun, but I can't deny her or else Sans will get even more suspicious. "Being in the same room as you is alright with me." She smiles and kisses me on the forehead. "There you go, you have a room all by yourself." She tries to smile but it doesn't go to her eyes.

Getting to the inn Toriel and Asgore go inside to pay for the rooms with whatever money they came up with, and the rest of us stay outside. I sit on a bench and look out at the woods where we just came from. I see a shuffling and twist to see what kind of animal it is...but, whatever it is has a red hat. Maybe it's another monster that just followed us when we left. I shrug it off and watch the others.

Undyne and Papyrus are talking about the best way to cook noodles. "No, the hotter the better!" Papyrus puts his hand behind his back and raises the other matter of factly. "I BEG TO DIFFER! WHEN YOU LET THE WATER SLOWLY BOIL THEN ADD ALL THE NOODLES AND THEN LOWER THE TEMPERATURE IT MAKES THE BEST NOODLES!" Undyne growls and just repeats what she said. Alphys seems to be refereeing the argument because they both look to her and she holds up her hands and shrinks back.

Sans walks over and sits next to me on the bench. "so kid, what did you get the bag for?" I shrug. I tell him that I used it to carry the map and some books that I thought we could use. He looks over at Undyne and Papyrus, who now is in a headlock by Undyne while she is laughing. "you know, they really are happy with things since you came. it would be a real shame if someone messed it up for them." I nod, he glances at my bag and before anything can happen Toriel and Asgore walk out and I go over to her and don't look back.

"The poor man was blind, I thought it best to give him a few dollars as a tip for his hard work. Come my child, our room is 103 here is your key." She hands me a key and turns to give everyone else keys for their rooms. I quickly go to our room and before I get a chance to look at anything in it I lock myself in the bathroom and breathe. He knows, I know he knows and it's because Flowey couldn't keep his darned mouth shut!

I take my bag off and open it. I take Flowey out and set him on the small window sill that is so dirty I have to wipe it off to give him some light. "You had to make noises didn't you?" He sticks his tongue out at me and points his leaf behind me. "Give it to me!" I turn to look and it's a pot with a small bouquet of roses on the back of the toilet. Bigger than his own pot. "Can't we talk first?" He practically hisses at me and demands the bigger pot.

I sigh, grab the pot and take the roses out. I throw them in the trash, open the window and dump most of the dirt out. I dig my fingers in Flowey's pot and he wraps his roots around my wrist. I set him in the bigger pot and he digs his roots in. "Ahhh, much better, now fill it up the rest of the way!" I roll my eyes and dump the dirt from one pot to the other. "Better?" He glares at me. Which I take as a yes, the demanding weed that he is.

I look at him with my previous question still unanswered. "Please, I read your crummy little note, you don't have to continue to harass me." Harass?!? I don't think he realizes the gravity of the situation! "Sans is on to us! When he finds out you'll wish for my little chats!" He makes a sarcastically shocked face and rolls his eyes. If I didn't think he deserved to be free Oohhhhh he would be sorry! I take a breather and point my finger at him. "Stay quiet. I am going to hide you in here and you're going to be quiet or we're both in for it."

He crosses his leaves and grumbles a reply sounding like fine. Luckily there are curtains, so I can cover him with them and if Toriel comes in here she won't see him, and there's no reason to open the curtains because this place is pretty bright as it is with the lights. I pick my bag up and close the bathroom door behind me as I leave.

I walk into the room and Toriel is already in here and is setting out pajamas, very small ones...oh wait, I haven't taken a bath or washed in what feels like forever. "Oh, darling. I thought it would be good if I washed your clothes while we were here, there is a small laundry room inside the main office. I have laid out your pajamas out for you. Once you go into the bathroom I would like for you to hand them to me so I may wash them." Ohhhhhhhkay. This may be a bit difficult. "Oh, here is a robe for you as well." Oh thank god!

I walk back into the bathroom and whisper to Flowey a rather rude threat to not open the curtains at ANY cost, he asks why but I do not answer. After a few seconds, I trust that he is listening and hide behind the shower curtain, thanking that it is solid white and not see through. After tying the robe I step out and gather my clothes. I open the door a crack and hand Toriel my bundle of clothes. After about two minutes, I open the curtains and pick up Flowey. There is no way he is going to be in there while I am.

I hide him in the closet and tell him I will be a couple minutes and tell him to stay quiet. He mocks me by saluting me and I roll my eyes before closing the door. After a long hot shower, I bound my hair up in a towel and grab the pajamas Toriel gave me. I put on a blue button up silk shirt with the same markings that is on Toriel's dress and blue silk pants that are a tad to long for me.

I open the closet and Flowey is, surprisingly, asleep. I decide to leave him there and go blow-dry my hair. After I come out of the bathroom, smelling like the cheap lavender soap that belongs here. Toriel is there, waiting on me. She has put my, now clean, clothes on the dresser and is sitting on her bed. She smiles at me and gives me a kiss on the forehead before grabbing a purple silk gown and going to the bathroom herself.

I sit on the bed and hear her start the water. I am fast asleep long before she is done.

 **Dipper**

We walk into the Shack, Candy and Grenda had left about thirty minutes ago. We didn't find anything because we were going way to close to the mountain. Grunkle Ford thinks that it is somewhere close to the top of it, but with the kid going missing just a couple of days ago and the history of the mountain itself, he didn't want to get closer with all of us there. He said he would come back up there another day.

After Candy and Grenda had left, Grunkle Ford went to the gnomes and asked if they ever saw anything weirder than normal to come and get him immediately, because apparently he is friends with them. Which shows me I still don't know a lot about him. When we got in Mabel and I ran for the bathroom but she got there before me by cheating and pushing me into a box of random stuffed animal parts for Soos to put together if he needed to for the shop.

When I got done in there Mabel had already fell asleep with Waddles in her lap upsidedown on her bed. I had to move Waddles, and shift her so she won't get a headache from the blood rushing to her head. After that, I wanted to sit in my bed and write what is happening in my journal but I ended up falling asleep instead.

 **this code uses a different way to decipher than the last one**

 **Tek pokft mowko efq fwfckjks eah.**

 **Writing stories, I normally look at pictures and such and I've found so many funny ones that I've put on my twitter. If you want you can look me up and find them, but you don't have to. my twitter name is on my profile**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dipper**

I wake up to Mabel jumping on me, telling me to wake up. She's wearing the shirt Grenda bought her that has a seal on it that says 'I approve' on it. "I'm up, I'm up." She hops down and grabs Waddles. "Grunkle Stan made piggy face pancakes!" Waddles squeals in excitement and they both run out of the room.

After I get dressed I walk downstairs and see Melody fixing Soos' bowtie to his Mr. Mystery tux. I tell them good morning and she pats me on the head as I pass. When I get to the kitchen I roll my eyes at what I see. Mabel has let Waddles on the table and has put a bib on him. "Mabel, remember what Mom said?" She frowns and looks all droopy. "Please Dipper, just once." I sigh. She is spoiling that pig. "Fine, but dog food after that." She nods and smiles.

 **Frisk**

When everyone got ready we left after telling the guy, thank you. Walking beside the road we spot a 'Welcome to Gravity Falls' sign and behind it a smaller sign saying to 'visit the Mystery Shack just two miles ahead'. "OH, YOUR HIGHNESS! MAY WE PLEASE GO? Toriel looks to me walking beside her, holding her hand and gives me a sympathetic smile. I woke up in tears twice last night and has to sleep with her because of the nightmares that I don't remember.

So I know she's thinking of me before answering. "If we have not happened upon any reason not to, I do not see why not." Papyrus gives out a loud "Wowie" and picks Sans up and twirls around with him, Making him dizzy. "bro, if you don't stop i'll show you the mystery meat i had for breakfast." Sans quickly turns blue in the face and Papyrus sets him down. He falls face down on the ground and groans. "give me a day or two for me to sleep it off."

Papyrus growls at Sans and tells him there's no time for sleeping. As he tries to wake a now sleeping Sans, I look over to the other side of the road. Peeping through the bushes is a tiny man with a beard staring right at us. That is not a monster that was underground. That is a gnome!

I had heard stories of Gravity Falls and what happened last year with all the S.W.A.T. teams going in and stuff, then like two months later everything went blank. The Gravity Falls news wasn't reporting and nobody went in or came out like they physically couldn't go anywhere near the border of the town.

The gnome notices I'm looking at him and shrinks back into the bushes. Gone. I don't think it's a good idea to go into this town. But what exactly can I say? All the other monsters went this way including Mettaton, Napstablook, Muffet, all of them. If this is a bad town, Asgore and Toriel need to help the other monsters from trouble. Or else they for out for nothing.

Papyrus ends up carrying Sans and we continue down the road. After about ten minutes we spot an old guy with an incredibly long beard, overalls, and farmer's hat, selling a bunch of junk beside the road. "Howdy y'all, would yuh like ta take a gander at my stuff for sale?" He spits what I can only guess is something gross, in a pot on the ground and smiles. Most, if not all of his teeth are gone, and a bit yellow.

"No, sorry. We were just head to town." He looks at us for a minute and snaps his fingers. "Y'all look familiar to me in my memory. Do you no someun' by th' name of,...what's the fellers name? Starts with an M, e' had a friend with 'em Mickey? No, no uhh Metti- no," Alphys walks up and quietly adds "Mettaton?" He practically jumps out of his seat and points at her. Undyne jumps in between them incase he tries something. "That's the one! He said if I ever saw a bunch a fellers like y'all specially a goat man in a cape I should tell yu he's stayin' wif me for the times bein'."

He picks at something in his mouth and flicks it on the ground. "I was a fishin' fur trouts when 'E got in th' water and started a rustin'. Told 'em I could help an' after 'e told me bout y'all." He stands up and starts walking up the hill behind him and motions for us to follow. "Th' names Mcgucket, Fiddleford Mcgucket."

 **Dipper**

I spent the last hour looking for stuff about that mountain. After about thirty articles about the missing kid, I found a stupid conspiracy website that told a story about the mountain that said a bunch of magicians trapped monsters down in it after a devil goat killed a little girl in cold blood. So nothing there, but I found that another six kids have gotten lost up in that mountain too.

Maybe that's linked to the energy dump. Like maybe the kid that went missing stumbled upon something that they shouldn't have and released whatever is causing the energy blurb. I write down my thought and print off links I found and go to the vending machine.

I start to unlock it until "He's not in there." I turn around and see Wendy blowing a bubble smirking at me. "he said he had to go get some measurements or something." Right, he doesn't want us up there so we don't get hurt. "Sup?" I walk over and show her all my notes and stuff. "What do you think?" She shrugs. "What about the legend about Mount Ebott? With what we went through last year I don't think I'd count that out." I tell her my reasoning behind not believing it. I mean, if something like that happened wouldn't there be evidence? Even the things that happen in Gravity Falls, there's evidence of what happened last year.

"What if they did that on purpose? Like they didn't want people looking for it?" I don't know, Grunkle Ford is up there right now though, if there is something maybe he'll find it.

 **Frisk**

We get to the top of the long driveway and we are presented with what looks like a castle! This place is huge! How did a guy that sells things on the side of the road get a place like this? He walks up on the porch and gets a key out of his...beard...and unlocks the door. As soon as he opens it and we walk in the one and only Mettaton is sitting on a piano setting on the side of the room feeding himself chocolate strawberries.

"Darlings! You're here!" He sits up and raises his arms in the air. "I have achieved us a glorious place to stay! Alphys, darling I need you to make sure this lovely fellow here has gotten all of the water out of my system." Alphys walks over to Mettaton and looks at his chest plate. "It's mostly out, but I may need to take a few tests." Mettaton hops off of the piano and shows Alphys where Mr. Mcgucket fixed him earlier. Undyne follows them out of the room.

"Now, this place here has 'bout thirty rooms, feel free ta choose yer own. Each of 'em have thur own outhouses built in and they got themselves full closets a clothes." Toriel thanks him and tells everyone our names. When she gets to mine he stops her. "Yeah, I heard 'bout you." Afraid he's going to say more I look down, but, he doesn't say anything else and when I look up he's walking into the other room.

After everyone chose their rooms, Papyrus and Sans choosing rooms next to each other, Toriel choosing the room next to mine, Asgore choosing the room across from us, Undyne choosing the room next to him to protect him (Him still being their king) and Alphys' room next to Undyne. I find out that on the other side of the house Napstablook and Mettaton have rooms next to each other and Muffet claiming the Basement with all of her spiders.

When I get to my room, it's walls purple and the carpet blue, the bed has purple sheets and I have a view of the forest outside with a window seat and a built in shelf with what looks like a hundred books. I look into the closet and it's huge! It's so big that I can walk into it, heck, i could fit a couch in here if I wanted too. Inside the closet is a floor length mirror and rows upon rows of clothes that are my size. The bathroom is no different and is the same shade of purple, but with black shelves and a white tile floor.

I open my bag and get Flowey out, he stretches and I hear a small crack from his petals. "About time. Now I want sun and water now!" I roll my eyes and set him in the window. I get a paper cup and fill it up with water in the bathroom. I pour it over the dirt and he sighs. "Good, now you can leave me alone while I enjoy my sun." What!? You know what, fine. I'm good, whatever.

I sit next to him and look out the window. This view is to die for, I look past the fence and...the gnome! Two gnomes! They're talking with the old guy. Mr. Mcgucket! He gives them a piece of paper and waves them goodbye.

 **Dipper**

Mabel is sitting upsidedown on the couch next to Grunkle Stan watching tv and I'm sitting in the floor next to her. I hear a knock on the door and Mabel and I rush to get it. I beat her to the door and I stick my tongue out and open the door. It's a gnome, I block the door as Mabel gets to it and she peeks over my shoulder. "What are you doing here?" He clears his throat and hands me a piece of paper with Grunkle Fords name on it. "It's from Fiddleford, he has some news for Stanford." I have half a mind to tell him that he's here and that he will get this note right away, but as I look there's a seal on it.

"When he gets back he'll get it." He nods and looks at Mabel and winks. Mabel blows a raspberry at him and tells him to get lost. I slam the door in his face and put the note in my pocket. "Aren't you gonna open it?" I shake my head. "He said it was for Grunkle Ford. It has a seal on it, we have to wait." And wait we will, because I don't think he'll be back anytime soon. Mabel huffs and runs back into the living room with Grunkle Stan.

"Who was it?" I sit down and Mabel tells him what happened and huffs out that she wants to know what it says now and not have to wait. But we have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

You're weak and yet, you're still clinging on? You must be very determined. I may have some use for you. Tell me. Do you enjoy chaos? I think we will become great friends. I have a deal for you, Red. The name's...

Frisk

I wake up crying again and it takes me a moment to realize where I am. I look over to the window seat and spot him still there, sleeping. I take a blanket and walk over to him. As I sit down beside him I see that he, too, is having a bad dream. I curl beside him and rest my head on my arm.I wipe the tear from his petaled face and hum a tune that i use to calm myself when I'm in despair. One that I've known all my life. One that I know my Mother would have sung to me had she wanted me.

Flowey stops crying. He doesn't smile, but he's stopped crying at least. I look at the stars and I'm suddenly glad that I am where I am. If my Mother hadn't left me at that hospital and if those kids hadn't have been mean to me, I wouldn't have fallen down in the underground. Toriel would still be trapped down there. Papyrus and Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Flowey. All of them. i fall asleep curled next to my potted friend, glad to have him.

Dipper

Grunkle Ford got back late and he came back with results. He said the closer he got to the top, the higher the numbers on his computer got. He said when he got to the top it was well into the thousands. He said he saw an arch that was very hot with energy, so hot that it was he had to back away from it. I had given him the note the gnome gave me. He didn't open it, he set it in his lab to open tomorrow when he didn't have a headache. So he went to bed.

"So, if the gnomes sent him a special note from Mcgucket, does that mean he knows something?" Mabel and I were sitting on our beds talking. For the last thirty minutes we've been brain-storming on what the note could say. So far, we know that it's important. It has to do with the energy dump, and it's too dangerous to call Grunkle Ford for it. After a long pause Mabel smiles. "I think we should look at it."Mabel crosses her arms, so sure that what she said is the only way to go about this. "How, exactly, do you propose we do that without getting in trouble? If we break the seal, he'll know it was opened."

"Simple, he's gonna tell us anyway. So why not just look now? He's probably wondering why we haven't looked at it already." That's a bit out there, but she does have a point. A darn good one at that. "When do you think we could do that?" Getting that I'm starting to agree with her, she jumps off her bed. "Right now is good." Wait, now?!

I start to object but she shushes me. All right, we're going to do this. We sneak down the stairs and Mabel stops me at the last step. The TV is on. She looks in the room and sags in relief. She motions for me to follow and starts walking again. I look at who's on the couch as I walk past. It's Grunkle Stan and he's fallen asleep watching a ducktective re-run.

We get to the shop and, luckily, no one is in here. Mabel punches in the code and we go downstairs. As we turn the corner I have to stop Mabel because Grunkle Ford is asleep sitting at his desk. I put my finger to my mouth and signal for her to stay there. I tip toe over to his desk and avoid the light so it won't cast a shadow over his face. I find the note, but his wrist is covering it. I grab it and lightly lift his arm. When I get it out from under him he starts to stir. I quickly and extremely quietly tip toe back to Mabel.

We make it back to our room and only then do I make a sigh of relief. Mabel gets all jumpy and pulls on my shoulder. "Open it" I pull her arm off me and sit on my bed. I hold me breath as I break the seal and I slowly open it. I read it and Mabel starts tapping her foot. Oh right, I have to read it out loud. "Ford, you won't believe what I have in my new home." Oh yeah, he's living in the old Northwest mansion. "The legend about that old mountain is partially true. Along with someone who's quite infamous as of late. You have to see it to believe me. Fiddleford."

Mabel jumps up and down. "Oh! I wanna see!" I put the note under my pillow and tell her she's crazy. "We can't just leave in the middle of the night, Mabel." She slumps on her bed and makes a face. "Why?" I get up and open the curtains. "Can you see in the dark?" She crosses her arms and sticks her tongue out, knowing I'm right. "I'll set my clock early so we can go before everyone wakes up. How's that?" She smiles again and lays down. "Ok, go to sleep now so tomorrow comes faster." I roll my eyes as I set my clock for six in the morning. "Good night to you too, Mabel." She giggles and tells me good night. Then about ten minutes later, I'm asleep.

I wake up to my alarm going off and I quickly turn it off. I get up and shake Mabel awake. "No, give me a couple more minutes." I roll my eyes and shake her again. "Mabel, if you don't get up we won't get to see what Mcgucket found out." She sits up and rubs her eyes. I get dressed and turn to Mabel, who has put on a sweater with a tea bag on it saying you're tea-riffic. I get the note and put it in my pocket and we sneak out the door.

About ten minutes later Mabel starts whining. "Are we almost there? I'm so freaking bored and my feet hurt." I swear if she keeps doing this the entire way I'm gonna get annoyed fast. "We can go back and tell them we decided to go to Mcgucket's without them if you want to." She makes a face, but she stops whining. At this rate we'll be there around ten when everyone is awake and Grunkle Ford figures out what we did.

Actually, I think we can go back and get the golf cart that's at the shack. So, twenty minutes later we are in the cart and we are farther than we were before, not even five minutes away actually. Mabel isn't whining and I am not annoyed. We will be there by seven thirty at the very least.

Frisk

I wake up from another nightmare, but I'm not crying so I'm fine. I look outside and see that the sun is starting to rise so I decide to get up now. I get dressed in my sweater and pants, not ready to wear what's in that closet, and walk downstairs to go outside in the garden and walk around. Everyone else is probably asleep considering it's still early and I slip my shoes on and walk out the door.

When I get to the garden I walk and look for a place to sit. I turn a corner to the side of the house and spot Napstablook laying on the ground, probably feeling like trash again. "Hey Blooky." He sits up and sorta smiles. "Oh...hey." I walk over and sit cross legged next to him. "Sorry if I interrupted." He shrugs. "Oh...you didn't...not really." I ask him if I can sit with him like I did when we were in his house and he shrugs again. "I guess...if you want to..." I smile and lay down and look at the sky.

Right before I feel comfortable I hear an engine. I sit up and look at Napstablook. He shrugs and we get up and look around the corner. There's two kids my age driving up the driveway in a golf cart. I tell him to wake everyone up and tell them someone is here and he nods and vanishes. If Mcgucket knows these kids, maybe they won't be scared of us, but if they are everyone needs to know that they're here.

I can't go inside unless I want to be seen, so I just stand at the side of the house, hidden by a rosebush. "I thought we'd never get here!" The girl jumps out of the cart and stretches. She fixes her headband and brushes off her pink sweater. What I can only assume is her brother, because they look very much alike, steps out and rolls his eyes. She turns around and I see that the front of her sweater has a teabag on it saying Tea-riffic... I've got a feeling this girl might get on Papyrus' nerve.

I sneak away and try to turn away so I can try the back door, but I trip on a root popping up from the dirt and fall. "Did you hear that? You think Mcgucket is outside?" Shoot! I hear them start to get closer and I think of the only thing I can do. I run to my window and start throwing pebbles at it to try to wake Flowey. Please let him wake up, please let him open the window...wait, how am I going to get up there?

I hear a door opening and look to see Muffet holding it open for me. She puts one of her hands to her mouth and I quickly sneak in past her. She closes the door and locks it behind her and we start walking down stairs. This must be the outside door to the basement. "Oh, Dearie. Your ghost friend told me what happened and then I heard you outside the door, did they see you?" I shake my head and thank her. She pats me on the head and leads me to the the stairs leading to the house. "Thanks Muffet." She tells me it's no big deal and I walk up the stairs.

I have to watch where I step while I climb the stairs because some of the spiders have made their homes in the cracks of the stairs and are extremely close to being stepped on. I get to the door and peak through, Toriel is in the hall talking with Asgore. "I believe he is to be trusted, Napstablook just said that we had to be careful. I do not think it would be wise to do something without evidence of wrong doing first." I walk over to her and she smiles at me. "Oh, hello my child. Thank you for sending Napstablook to wake us all up."

She takes my hand and we go into the living room to where Mr. Mcgucket is. She sets me down in a chair next to the door and asks if she can talk to him in the other room. So, I sit there swinging my legs as the doorbell rings. A few seconds later it rings again followed by a knock. Mr. Mcgucket walks in from the living room followed by Toriel, who has a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok?" She pats my head and tells me she's fine. "I just hope that Mr. Mcgucket is correct about this." He opens the door and greets the two kids. "What are y'all doin' here fur? Wurs your Uncle Ford?" The boy pulls out a note from his back pocket and shows it to Mr. Mcgucket. "I wanted to know what you meant by this. Well we both did." He scratches his head before letting them in. That's when they notice us.

Dipper

We walk in and I see a little girl swinging her legs sitting in a chair with a giant goat woman standing behind her. Um...WHAT!! I point at them and look at Mcgucket. He shrugs and closes the door. "I wanted to tell yur Uncle, but I'm guessin' y'all wanted to know too." I turn to Mabel but she's gone. I turn around and she's over talking to the goat woman and the little girl.

"Hi! I'm Mabel. I like your sweater! I like your dress too! What's your name? This is my brother Dipper!" I palm my face. She's just the social butterfly isn't she? I walk over to her and pull her shoulder. "I think maybe you need to take a breather so they can answer." The goat woman laughs and puts her hand on her chest. "My name is Toriel, and this is Frisk. It is very nice to meet you, young one." Wow, for someone who's bigger than Soos, she has a very soft voice.

Frisk waves and gives a small smile. She seems like she's about our age, and she seems content with Toriel. She didn't even flinch when Toriel put her hand on her head. I'm still concerned with why they need Grunkle Ford to see them. I turn back to Mcgucket and ask him why this is important. "'Cause they came outta that ol' mountain and I need to talk to yur Uncle 'bout this, I'm a gonna call him." Shoot, we're in so much trouble.

Frisk

I struggle to gather what Mabel is saying and Dipper has to clarify. After Mr. Mcgucket went to use the phone Toriel said she had to go talk to Asgore and for me to play with them seeing as they're my age. I take them to the dining room, because I've still not had breakfast and I heard Mabel's stomach growl. I walk to the kitchen and spot Papyrus cooking at the stove.

Dipper gasps and Mabel's smile widens. "HELLO FRISK! WOULD YOU AND YOUR NEW FRIENDS LIKE FOR ME TO BAKE THEM SOME SPAGHETTI?" I look at them and Mabel nods. "Boy would I! Spaghetti for breakfast!!! Awesome!" I nod and he adds more noodles in the pot. "IT SHALL BE READY IN JUST A COUPLE MINUTES! FEEL FREE TO WAIT IN THE DINING HALL. WHERE I BELIEVE SANS HAS WENT."

I take them back to the dining hall and Sans is sitting in a chair slumped over asleep. I sit next to him and shove him awake. "you know kid, you really have a knack for waking people up when they're having good dreams." I apologize to him and tell him we have company. "yeah, i know. your friend woke papy up and he woke me up and he started making breakfast. he's got papy in the spirit. heh" I roll my eyes.

"Um, this is Sans, the other guy in there is Papyrus his brother." Mabel lights up and Dipper hesitates to sit down. He hasn't talked much since Toriel went to talk to Asgore and Mabel has asked around thirty questions in the last ten minutes. "So, how did you end up with um..." Dipper scratches his head and Sans rests his head on his hand. "call us monsters kid. that's what we are after all." Papyrus walks into the room with four plate of spaghetti on his arms and a plate on his head.

I get up to help him and he kneels down to let me grab two plates. He sets the other two plates in front of Mabel and Dipper and grabs the plate off his head and sets it where he's sitting. "I grab the fork on my plate and start eating. It's actually a lot better than the one he made underground, he's gotten better. "i got to hand it to you, pap. these noodles really meat my standards. heh."

I smile and take a spoonful. "BROTHER, WHY DO I SUSPECT THAT THAT IS A PUN?" Sans shrugs. "dunno, i guess you have yourself in a real noodle." Mabel bursts out laughing and Dipper face palms and looks at me. I shrug and smile. 'Just go with it.' I mouth. "NYEH! THAT WAS A PUN! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SPOIL MY TERRIFIC BREAKFAST!"

Mr. Mcgucket walks in the room and looks at Mabel and Dipper. "Y'all are in deep trouble. Yur Uncle Ford is on his way right now." Oh, what happened? I look at them and Mabel is looking down and Dipper turns red. Toriel walks in the room and kneels next to them. "Do not worry, curiosity may have killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. You were just curious and I am sure your uncle will not be that angry. I know I would not have been. Now, Frisk, I believe you need to clean the mess you left in your room. Not only did you leave your bed unmade, but you had put your dirty shoes on the window seat and now there is dirt on it." What? Where is Flowey?

I walk to my room and try to hide my panic. When I enter my room I see that Flowey is gone, I look under my bed and he's not there. I whisper his name and I hear a tap where the window seat is. Oh, there's a lid. I open it and see Flowey sitting there crossing his leaves. "At least you hid." He rolls his eyes and I pick him up. I set him on the shelf and clean the dirt he had left.

"I think you just need to turn around next time someone comes in here. Since you're on a shelf now." He grumbles something and I just roll my eyes. After making my bed and picking up my room I go back downstairs to Toriel. She's sitting on a couch listening to Mabel talk non stop again and I sit next to her. She kisses me on the head and puts her arms around me.

Dipper is looking at me and Toriel and looks confused. Mabel is talking about how she has a pig and he loves food so much he's gotten fat, and Dipper rolls his eyes. I wonder if every person will act as calm as they have...I mean Mabel, cause I don't think Dipper has decided yet. He's still giving us confused looks. When his uncle gets here I sure hope he's as accepting as Mabel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dipper**

So we're in trouble. The smaller of the two skeletons,Sans, shrugs. "don't sweat it, kid, curiosity gets the best of us. i mean if it weren't for this kid dropping in with us we wouldn't be here." Frisk rolls her eyes, which I suspect is because it's another pun. Frisk look at me and adds, "I fell down in that mountain and had to find my way out. It's a long story." A tall monster that looks like a fish with red hair and a patch over her eye walks in and takes the plate from the shorter skeleton, Sans, who had set his plate on the coffee table.

"Starting to tell stories about freeing us already?" She scruffles Frisk's hair and sits down next to her. Putting her feet on the table. Toriel snaps her fingers at her. "No, we are guests and should behave as such, Undyne. Take your feet off and sit correctly please." The fish lady, Undyne takes her feet off the table and says sorry. Choosing to tilt the spaghetti in her mouth instead of using a fork, getting sauce all over her face and patch.

Frisk seems content with all of this. Living with monsters. It's like she's known them all her life. I'd love to know her story, how she's come to this life. If Grunkle Ford isn't too angry, I'll ask her if she can tell us all if she wants to. "Any reason for the staring kid?" I blink and look at Sans. I shrug, I don't know what he means. I was lost in thought. "you were staring at kiddo here for a bit. any reason?" He looks at me with his hand on his chin and Frisk blushes. Oh! No! "Wait, No! I was just thinking!" He pats Frisk on the back and laughs. "I'm just messing. Thought I'd lighten the awkward silence. It's so tense in here I could cut through it and eat it with some ketchup."

Suddenly the door bell rings and I hear Mcgucket open the door. "They're in here. But you need to see this though Ford." Mcgucket turns the corner and Grunkle Ford is right behind him. He points to me and is about to say something but is sidetracked by the monsters. "Um, what exactly is it you wanted to tell me Fiddleford?" Mabel takes the opportunity to get up walk around the table and grab Frisk and drag her to Ford. "Grunkle Ford! She freed all the people that were trapped underground! She's got an awesome story to tell! Can we listen?"

Just like Mabel to see a distraction and use it to our advantage. Frisk waves at Grunkle Ford and turns to Toriel. Toriel walks over to them and holds out her hand to Grunkle Ford. "Hello sir. My name is Toriel. It is nice to meet you." Ford takes her hand, reluctantly, and nods. "Um, likewise. May I ask how this all happened?" He puts his hands on his hips and looks at Mabel then me. Toriel giggles and looks at us too. "I'm afraid they just seemed to have dropped by. If you are asking about us however, I believe I can let Frisk explain her successful feat. If you wish it dear."

He bends down and looks at Frisk. "If you are feeling up to it, I would like to hear it. But first, I would love to know why you two disobeyed me."

 **Frisk**

Dipper walks over to Mr. Ford and he excuses himself, Mabel and Dipper for a stern talking to, as he put it. That went better than expected. He was much more accepting then I would have thought. I figured I would have to explain at least. But they all seem like they've seen worse. I help Toriel clean the breakfast mess and Papyrus washes the dishes. Undyne grabs a couple cereal bars that she says are for Alphys, who is working on Mettaton's mother board.

After the mess is cleaned Dipper and Mabel walk back into the dining room and I ask Toriel if we can go outside and play. "Of course my dear. Do not stray too far though." She kisses me on the head and Mabel practically pulls my arm out of its socket as she leads me outside. "So, Our Great uncle Ford is talking to a giant goat man and Mcgucket about stuff. I'd bet in about thirty minutes they'll send someone to come get us so you can tell your wild story." I tell Mabel that the 'giant goat man's' name is King Asgore and she beams. "King! Does he have a prince?!? Is he cute?" Um, how exactly am I supposed to respond to that?

"Mabel, seriously? I thought you had a crush on that boy back at school?" She waves Dipper off and smiles. "If I can become a Princess that doesn't matter." Dipper rolls his eyes and sits on the bench that we've walked up to in the garden. Mabel looks at me expectantly and I shrug. "Um, Toriel and Asgore used to have a son, but..." I trail off, he's not dead, just turned into a soulless flower. Mabel frowns and takes it that he is dead and covers her mouth. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

Dipper opens his mouth and closes it several times before finally asking, "H-how did it happen?" I tell them about the old story and...her...how it all came to be and I start to get a headache. After the story and we move on to another subject, it goes away. Like me thinking of her caused it. When I was underground I had heard a voice telling me to hurt the monsters. It went away after I entered Snowdin, because I think I wasn't listening to the commands. But I still felt a presence while I was there. The entire time.

"So, that story about the wizards sealing all those monsters under that mountain is true?" Dipper puts his hand on his chin and looks at me, intrigued. "Well, no. Humans made it sound like the monsters were the ones doing wrong. When in reality, they were scared of something that might've never even happened." Mabel droops her shoulders. "That's so sad! I'm glad you got them out of there." I smile at her and she smiles back. We hear a rustling in the tree and I see Napstablook hiding in one up above us.

"Napstablook!" I stand up in the chair and jump up to grab the lowest branch. Dipper asks what I'm doing and I explain that one of my friends is hiding in the tree. "Napstablook." I grab onto the next branch and climb up with a grunt. "Why don't you come down here?" He floats down next to me and smiles sheepishly. "Oooohhh, I don't think your friends will like me very much." I rub where his back is but I just hit air. "Nonsense, I think they would like you. Come on down with me." I climb down and hop on the bench and hop down on the ground.

Napstablook floats down next to me and looks at Mabel and Dipper. "Woah! You're so cool!" Mabel jumps up and bounds to him. Dipper looks from me to him, dumbfounded. I explain that he was one of the monsters underground and he slowly nods. "I was just sitting out here to keep from annoying everyone...but I guess I failed..." I tell him that it's ok and Mabel starts asking him a bunch of questions. "How did you become a ghost? Where you a person before? What do you eat? Can you eat?" I put my hand on her shoulder and ask her to let him have a moment.

He looks at Mabel and shrugs. Sort of smiling, he tells her that he was always a ghost and that he eats ghost food. Which, I have no idea what it is exactly either. "Well...it was nice meeting you...byyyyyyyeeeee." And with that he dissapears. Mabel turns to me and smiles. "You have to tell me how you met all these guys!" Right then, Papyrus comes around the corner. "HUMAN, HER HIGHNESS AND THE HUMAN SCIENTEST WOULD LIKE FOR YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TO COME INSIDE SO THAT YOU MAY TALK TO HIM."

 **Dipper**

We walk back inside and the skeleton, Frisk called him Papyrus, sends us to the living room and Grunkle Ford and the Goat lady are sitting on the couch talking while Mcgucket chews on a piece of hay. "Hey, Mom." Frisk walks over to her and climbs up in her lap. Mom? So stuff went down while she was underground. Grunkle Ford scoots over and has us sit between her and him. "Miss Frisk, if you would, I would like to know how you freed all your friends."

Frisk takes a deep breath and looks to Toriel. "I think I need to start from the beginning. Even you don't know this." Toriel kisses Frisk on the head and reasures her. "Do not worry my child, I would like to hear what you have to say." Frisk nods and looks back to us.

"So, I have always been on my own. I mean, I had a foster family, but they weren't all that good. Not to mention they had like eight other kids and none of them liked me. So, one day, I was out with some of them because my guardian, which I never considered her a mother, Janet, told me I had to go with four of the other kids to go play. They ended up bullying me and chasing me out to the woods. I ended up running up to that mountain because we all knew the stories. Everyone stays away from there. Which is the only place I knew they wouldn't go." She shrugs and looks from us to Toriel. "So I ran. I ended up tripping in a cave and falling down a hole, which lead me underground."

Toriel puts her hand on Frisk's shoulder. "Which is when I found her. She was being attacked by a monster and I saved her." Frisk smiled. "She did not stay very long. She wished to look for a way out back to the surface." Wow, I heard the family on the news talk about how they lost her, but they didn't say anything about that. Well, I guess they wouldn't. Who would wanna be looked at as the bad guy.

For the next thirty minutes, she tells her story. While we listen, the room slowly gets filled up with others. When she gets to a part where she's out of the ruins, Napstablook, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, a lizard looking woman, a robot, and the king have all entered the room to listen and hear what she says about them.

"When I finally enter the town of Snowdin I end up having to 'fight' Papyrus." She quotes with her fingers. Because everytime she has to fight someone, she just dodges their attacks and talks them out of it. Making friends with them in the process. Papyrus puts his hand in the air. "WHICH, IN FACT, THE HUMAN FOUGHT VALIENTLY!" The whole room fills with laughter and Undyne nudges the lizard lady. "When I fought her she just ran into Hotland." The lizard lady shyly smiles and chuckles a bit. Frisk playfully sticks her tongue out at her and Undyne laughs. "Ngahaha!"

When she gets to a part where she's stuck in webs because of a spider person named Muffet, the said spider woman scurried into the room and I shiver at the thought of being in Frisk's shoes. When she starts to get to what I think is the end of her story she trails off and looks at Sans. "After that is a bit of a blur, but I ended up breaking the Barrier and freeing everyone. I think for the last two days we've been climbing down that mountain." She quickly looks at Grunkle Ford and Mcgucket. "I don't want to go back to that terrible house! I don't want to have to deal with all those kids again!"

Grunkle Ford rubs the back of his head and looks at Toriel. "The only way we can do that is if she adopts you. But that could take months and you've been missing for the last two weeks so I don't think it'd be that easy." Frisk starts to get tears in her eyes and Mabel hugs her and looks at Grunkle Ford. "You can do something with one of your invention things! I don't want her to go either! I have another friend and she's got awesome people taking care of her anyway!"

Toriel looks at Grunkle Ford and then sets Frisk, still attached to Mabel, beside her. "May I have a talk with you Mr. Pines? You too Asgore." She walks out and Ford and Asgore follow suit. I look at Frisk and she looks ashamed. Not to justify running away, but I would have probably done the same thing if people were like that with me.

Sans moves from the corner of the room and sits in the chair that Mcgucket was sitting in. 'well, if you need me i'm gonna try to take back the z's that were taken from me." He gives a look at Frisk and she gives a small smile. Papyrus shakes his head. "WHERE IS YOUR SENSE OF ADVENTURE BROTHER? DO YOU PLAN TO SLEEP THE WHOLE DAY AWAY?" Sans nods. "that was the plan."

The brothers continue arguing until Sans has stopped responding. Papyrus checks him and sure enough, he's fallen asleep. He shakes his head and picks him up. "I WILL AT THE VERY LEAST PUT YOU IN YOUR OWN BED." He walks off carrying Sans and everyone else leaves to go do their own thing. Mabel suddenly smiles and looks at Frisk. "Hey! If your, um, you called her your mom right?" Frisk nods. "Well, if your Mom says that you can, do you think you could stay over at our house or I stay here for the night?" I guess Mabel has forgotten that we're in trouble. "Uh, Mabel, I don't think we can. We might very well be grounded."

"Ok, if we aren't grounded?" Frisk nods again, smiling at Mabel. I'd still like to know what happened when she shrugged off the 'bunch of stuff' because the way she looked at Sans with the unsure look as if she was about to say something that shouldn't be said. Mabel gets excited and jumps up and down on the couch. "Mabel, you shouldn't jump on the couch. " Frisk grins at me and rolls her eyes. Mabel gasps all of a sudden and gets down to grab my shoulders. "I need to get my stuff ready!!!"

 **Frisk**

Mabel lets go of her brother and turns to me with the biggest smile I have ever seen. "I can't wait for you to meet my pig!!!" Pig? I tell her I can't wait either and she beams. I grin at her...on the inside, I'm terrified. Not because of Mabel and Dipper, but because Toriel asked Mr. Pines and Asgore to the other room. I really don't want to go back there, I just...I don't want to leave them.

Toriel walks back into the room and pats me on the head. "Children, I believe your Uncle is ready to leave. I hope to see you again soon." She smiles at them and Mabel gives her a hug. Dipper rolls his eyes and waves us both goodbye. After they leave the room Toriel looks to me. "Would you like to talk about it? We can wait if you wish." I tell her it's ok if we talk about it now and she motions for me to follow. "Let us go to your room and talk."

She sits on my window seat and pats the space next to her. I sit down and she puts her hand on my lap. "My child, you know that I adore the fact that you wish to stay with me." I already know where this is going, and I can faintly hear Flowey shift so that he can hear better. "but, if you have a family that is looking for you, be it a foster family or not, we must tell them that you are alright. After everything, if you wish to stay with me and" She takes a breath, I can tell she is holding back tears, because I am too. "and if they allow it, you may stay with me, us."

I tell her that I don't want to go back. "Please! I promise to be good!" I debate showing her what those kids did to me that made me run off, but I know that it would just make it harder for her to say no and it would devastate her. "I...we will figure out a way where we can be together, until then. Please be good. Mr. Pines has said that he has an idea that will help us." She kisses me on the forehead and leaves the room.

Not being able to hold it anymore, I erupt in tears. I hug my knees to my chest and lay my head on them. I hate them, I can't stand them. I don't want to go back to them. Flowey peaks his head around the shelf and looks at me. "Why are you upset, it's not like you can't stay with everyone." I wipe my face on my sleeve and pick him up to set him beside me. "You have no idea how bad those people are." He crosses his petals. "How bad could they be? I mean really?"

I raise my left sleeve and show him a large scar going from my wrist to my elbow. He winces and I raise my other sleeve, where five little circled scars are on my forearm. He looks at me as if I had said something hurtful. "Why?" I tell him what I don't have the heart to tell everyone else. "My guardian, when she gets angry at me and when I get in trouble...she does this." I gesture to my circled scars. "When I was out with those kids, they had brought a kitchen knife with them. They wanted to cut my face, but I broke my arm free of one of the ones that were holding me down when the eldest was swinging." I lower my sleeves and wipe my nose.

"I don't want to go back to that, even for a little while so that I can get adopted by Toriel. I know that if I do, I won't be here for much longer. That's why I want to help you, because I know how it feels to think you're helpless." He frowns and points to the door. "Go tell her then! Hiding it won't help the situation, it'll only make it worse!" I shake my head. I don't want to make it hard on her.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door, I quickly put Flowey back on the shelf and tell him to hush, I open the door and Papyrus is at the door. "HUMAN! I HAVE COME TO...ARE YOU FEELING WELL?" I forgot that I have been bawling! I tell him that I'm fine and make up an excuse. "WELL THEN, I HAVE COME BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP UNDYNE AND I WITH OUR TRAINING!" I nod, and he beams. "Let's go train!" I say as I take his hand. Let the problem go away for just a little while and let me enjoy my friends while it lasts.

 **an** **d that's where I end it for now. I had the idea for Frisk's back story while I was reading and it stuck, tell me what you think! until then!**


End file.
